The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Alabama Department of Public Health, the American Cancer Society and the Cancer Information Service are spearheading an effort to provide employers throughout Alabama with state- of-the-art, practical information about breast cancer control efforts and enhanced access to statewide resources for breast cancer control. The project's aims are: (a) to plan, implement, and evaluate a summit conference on breast cancer prevention and early detection for Alabama employers; (b) to stimulate Alabama employers to implement or enhance employer-sponsored breast cancer control programs for their employees and families: (c) to identify for employers the availability of low-cost, ACR- approved mammography screening services throughout the state; and, (d) to utilize the Alabama Department of Public Health's statewide network to enhance breast cancer control efforts among the largest group of female employees in the state, i.e., teachers in communities throughout Alabama. More than 60% of the women "at-risk" for developing breast cancer are employed. But, to date, there have been no major initiatives for breast cancer control out of Alabama's business community. Corporate leaders, medical directors, employee and occupational health officers, and personnel/benefits administrators are the target audience for the conference. The Summit will be advertised through letters of invitation to approximately 3,500 businesses and organizations. Representatives from all minority- and women-owned businesses in the state will be invited. Approximately 300 participants are anticipated. The Summit is scheduled for February 18, 1994 at the Sheraton Civic Center Hotel in Birmingham, Alabama. An impressive group of state leaders and business people are scheduled to speak at the conference. The agenda is nontechnical in content, and unlike similar breast cancer summits, an interactive format has been selected for the final session of this summit to allow participants to prepare an outline of a preliminary plan for breast cancer control in their workplaces. To broaden the Summit's audience to a hard-to-reach, high-risk employee population, a statewide school-system based effort will be launched to reach the state's female teacher population. A three-phase evaluation scheme is planned utilizing incentives and personal appeals to enhance response rates and non-participants in the Summit as controls.